Various conventional devices exist to contain or control the flow of thrombic material and atheroma debris. Examples of such devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,712,834 and 6,866,680 to Yassour, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,670,356 to Mazzocchi et al., which disclose blood filter devices designed to capture the debris material. A concern with capture filters is that they can foul to the extent that blockage of blood flow develops, with obvious consequences. Accordingly, these devices are typically unsuitable for long term or permanent implantation.
In another approach, U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,120 to McKenzie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,904 to Belson, U.S. Pat. No. 8,062,324 to Shimon et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0254172 to Grewe are directed to aortic diverters that divert emboli away from arteries. Diverter-type devices are limited to certain artery junction structures where flow diversion is a suitable substitute for filtering, and, in many instances, do not provide a positive barrier to emboli, either by design or because of the way they are mounted within the aorta. Furthermore, these devices can foul with debris build up over time, leaving no recourse for remedying the fouling, and so are not suitable for long term or permanent implantation. Also, diverter devices that are based on anchoring in the aorta require large diameter catheters for delivery. Other diverter-type devices include U.S. Pat. No. 8,460,335 to Carpenter, are held in place by the attendant deployment means, and thus suitable only for temporary service.
A blood filter device that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings of conventional blood filters and aortic diverters would be welcomed.